A Different Side
by Petlar
Summary: 2 students Alistar Reron, and Lera Hawkins find themselves dealing with some personal issues along with something totally new to them... The Triwizard tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Lera sprinted down the stair toward the dungeons. As she neared the door, already 5 minutes late to potions, Colin Creevey shoved past her causing her stuff to spill all over the floor. "Watch it Creevey, or my cauldron is going up your ass! Damn now I'm even more late." She noticed the bottom of her wand sticking out from under a book and greatly feared it was broken. To her relief it was still fully intact.  
>"Potter- take your bag and get out of my sight!"<br>"Damn, Potter really pissed off Snape." She stood and walked walked in just as Potter and Creevey left. She bumped into Creevey and whispered in his ear. "Remember the cauldron." Even though he showed no sign she knew that he heard her. She snickered as she headed toward her seat. This caused her to miss the fact that Malfoy had stuck his foot in front of her. She squealed when she fell and as she hit the ground a moan escaped from between her lips. She glanced at Malfoy as she got up and nearly burst out laughing. Wow Alistar is gonna probably ask why I almost laughed.

Alistair sat in at his table in Potions. The very front table. The very front damn table. He was several minutes early to class, causing him to have to have a staring match with Snape. His nose will poke my eye out one day unless I can get a new table he thought to himself. He ran a hand through his medium length, chocolate colored hair. Where was Lera? She was late. Again. Mister Reron, stop fidgeting. Snape droned from behind his desk as he stared hard at a paper. Snape s voice had snapped him out of the slight trance he d been in. He had barely noticed he had been popping his knuckles and fingers repeatedly throughout the five minutes he d been watching the other students file in. Draco sat down two tables behind him and made a lewd gesture at him. Alistair simply returned it with a wink and a smile. He was always doing that. Shrugging it off, waiting until later to strike. He was a Ravenclaw, just like Lera. That meant he was supposed to be a planner, not a slugger like a Gryffindor or a conniving snake like a Slytherin. Oh no, he d wait until later to get him back. He heard shouting from outside in the hall and realized Lera was yelling at Colin again. Every day it was the same thing with her. She didn t like that little bastard. Of course, he didn t either. He tapped one foot on the stone floor, waiting for her to arrive. It was freezing in Potions, at least to him. He heard a gasp and a clatter as a cauldron hit the ground and turned around to see Draco retracting one foot from in front of Lera as she lay on the ground. She got up with a laugh, which sent Alistair into an anger. He stood up, hands balled into fists as he looked at Draco. I m making him pay. he growled, his deep voice strange for his age.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at Alistar. She placed a hand on his chest and made him sit down. "It'll be fine." Snape yelled at her. "Sit down, NOW! 50 points from Ravenclaw for your lack of respect to time." He turned on Alistar. "50 more points for threatening another student. Both of you have detention tonight."  
>Lera ground her teeth and balled her fists. "Stupid old prick." she whispered under her breath. "Ignore him Alistar he isn't worth getting in any more trouble for." She held his hand comfortingly for a moment.<p>

As Lera sat him down, he sighed for a moment as Snape yelled at them. He was resisting the temptation to smack the old fool and feed Draco to some nasty monster in the forest. He tightened his grip for a moment around Lera s hand, her touch giving him comfort. Thank you sir, may I have another? he asked, giving Snape a smile. That is another detention, Reron! Snape screamed. Any more? I like shining trophies. If they say Earned by and finshes with someone who was in Slytherin, I enjoy shining them with my piss. he said sweetly. Snape s face grew red as a tomatoe and he grabbed Alistair s arm, ripping him away from Lera. Draco sniggered along with a few other Slytherin s as Snape dragged him out of the door.

Lera gulped as the door was shut behind Snape. Malfoy stood and walked in front of her. "Looks like your boyfriend is about to eat every word he just said." She stood and got right up into his face. "Malfoy you shut the hell up about Alistar and he is not my boyfriend." "Oh really? Then why were you holding hands?"  
>"Because a normal person with a SOUL is comforting to their friends. Unlike you who seem to treat your friends like shit and expect them to do everything you fucking want them too."<p>

As Snape slammed the door, he practically threw Alistair out of the door. He had to roll on the floor to avoid scuffing up his knees. Immediatley, Snape was in his face. Mister Reron, do you find it funny to insult those who have complete and utter power over you? he asked, his suddenly calm attitude scaring Alistair slightly. Well, when you do nothing to Slytherin after one of them tripped another student, causing her to fall, I am going to get angry, damnit! But when I try to stand up for someone else in my house, oh hell no, that must be against the rules of life! You just docked us one-hundred points, you know that? he roared, his anger getting the best of him. Snape raised his hand as if to smack him but regained control of his anger, slowly lowering his hand. Alistair hadn t flinched as Snape had done this, impressing Snape slightly. Alistair was brave but far too full of himself in his eyes. Calm. Yourself. Mister. Reron. he snarled through gritted teeth. Alistair stared hard at him, giving him no answer but defiance was shining in his grey eyes.

Lera sat back down and started fidgeting. What if Snape hurt him? He may not have been aloud to hurt them with magic but, he would find the loophole. "What's wrong Hawkins? Scared for your boyfriend, still?" She dropped into the floor and did a spin kick, knocking Malfoy flat on his back. She stood placing one foot on his chest. "Do you have anything to say now you stupid piece of worthless filth?" "I'm going to tell my father about this!"  
>"As many times as you call me and Alistar cowards, your always go home crying to your father about how someone bigger, better, and stronger than you beat you up. You just don't realize it but, YOUR the coward not us."<p>

Snape sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. You still have 3 nights of detention, Reron. Starting tonight with Miss Hawkins. Just get back in class. he said in his usual, nasal voice. Alistair didn t even nod. He brushed past the man and opened the door with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Most of the students turned around to look at him, including that Potter boy and his friends while the rest stared at Lera, who had a foot squarely on Draco s chest. What in the he murmured, walking towards them. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him. Yeah, that s right! Get your crazy girlfriend and go back to your seat, coward! he screeched at them in his high voice. Alistair winced as he stepped, his ankle beginning to hurt from where he had twisted it a little when he rolled. He set her back in her seat and sat down next to her, scooting his seat close to her and putting his hand over hers. She was still fuming and seething with anger. He whispered softly to her. He didn t hurt you, did he? he asked with tenderness in his voice.

She had never heard that kind of tenderness in his voices. She leaned against him and whispered back. "Not physically... I think I hurt him worse though." "Lera you get to spend 3 days in detention as well for attacking Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered.  
>"Sonofabitch." She whispered, under her breath so Snape wouldn't hear.<p>

Shhh he murmured, slipping his fingers between hers. It ll be all right. At least we have detention together. he said with a soft smile. He looked back at Malfoy, and mouthed a simple message. Hurt her and you ll die. He wasn t going to let anyone touch her. Especially anyone who could possibly hurt her. As Snape turned back to the instruements behind him and began to shift through them as he looked for a potion book, Alistair took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He leaned in towards Lera s cheek and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek.

Lera wasn't use to the tenderness Alistar was treating her with. Most guys came on to her sexual and cared about nothing but her body and looks. Alistar seemed to be different, which since they had been in the same classes for 4 years made sense. She was definitely not prepared to get kissed on the cheek though. She blushed and glanced up into his eyes. Did she have feelings for him? They had been friends for years but, nothing more... Whatever the hell happens, happens.

As she looked up at him, he blushed slightly and looked down. He wasn t used to, well, this. He d never been in a long term relationship before. Usually he just wound up dating whatever girl came along, trying to get Lera s attention and say Hey! Look! I can be a good boyfriend for you if you d let me! Maybe maybe this would be different? He managed to look into her eyes and smile gently before having to pull away as he heard Snape move a book and pick up another. He remained close to Lera. Well, as close as he could, anyway. He kept his hand in hers almost every time he could.

She sighed as Snape turned to his desk to start a god awful lecture. "Today you will all be preparing antidotes, which we will then proceed to test." When he said this he directed his gaze at her. Great I'm human lab rat today. Turn in your books to page 94 and you will find the recipe. You may begin."  
>She walked to the ingredients cabinet and removed several things. She didn't need to look in the book because she was the best in her class at Potions. When she came back, she glanced back at Alistar. "Hey we have freewill to talk while we mix ."<p>

He smiled at her and went to the cabinet. He winded up grabbing the wrong ingredient which then exploded in his hand. It didn t hurt him, it just blew his hair straight up all over his head, giving him a high flat top. He laughed softly and grabbed the right ones this time. He d just read the notes he wrote on his arm. That s how he remembered recipes. He wrote them on his arm every day for three days or so. Today was the third day so he should be okay. He sat back down and took out his mortar and pestle. He threw a few lavender leaves into it and began grinding them up. I, uh, so, erm, how s life been? he asked, not sure what to say to her.

She looked at his hair and laughed. "Trying to compete with Seamus on explosives?" She leaned next to him and whispered. "Never try to make small talk with me, it's hard to keep a conversation like that." She stepped back pulled up her sleeves setting things in her cauldron carefully so not to splash potion everywhere. "Do you need help? I'm finished." Snape stepped up to their table. "Sure you are Miss Hawkins." He glanced in her cauldron and glared. "It seems you have managed to perfectly brew an antidote. Please make sure Mr. Reron doesn't set anything a fire."

He clucked his tongue. Right-o then. Small talk is a no-no. I ll just, erm, focus on my Blowing myself up or creating a good antidote. he murmured. He began to grind up various ingredients or melt them in a small metal cup and throw them in a cauldron. He then lit a small fire under the cauldron and gently stirred it as it bubbled. He looked at the notes on his arms. Thirty more seconds clockwise then, I m done. he said quietly. After the time had elapsed, he set the cauldron off the fire and doused it. Snape slowly walked over and looked into his cauldron. Very .adequate, Mister Reron. That will be a C. he said before walking off. Alistair reclined in his chair and sighed in relief. At least he had passed. He remembered that there was going to be a bit of a party tonight that Fred and George had invited him to. Firewhiskey and butterbeer everywhere, they said. He d get his detention over with, then head to it. No way he d miss that.

"What are you doing after detention tonight?" What is detention tonight seemed like a better question but, at least it was with Hagrid. A loud boom sound caught her attention and she turned to see Malfoy's normally white hair was black with soot from a cauldron mishap. She covered her mouth and tried not to laugh knowing she would probably get in trouble. Of course Malfoy noticed anyway. "Shut up you stupid Mudblood!" She flinched at the harshness in his tone. She was no muggle born her Mother was muggle and her father was a wizard. Why should this lead Malfoy to think he could call her that she had no idea but, it was insult to her and her family. She stood to go after Malfoy.

His hand shot up and pulled Lera back down to her seat. He looked at her, his eyes full of fire and anger. Sit down. I ll handle this. he murmured to her as he stood up. He strode over to Malfoy and slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. You say that again, I will hurt you badly. Understand, peasant? he added stress to the last word, his thick Irish accent very prevalent. Malfoy stood up, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. His face was blood red and he screamed at Alistair, who simply narrowed his eyes. What? Are you a filthy Mudblood too? You seem like one, you ignorant whelp! And who are you to call me a peasant? he screeched. Alistair responded with a right hook into his jaw, readying his fists for Crabbe and Goyle. I m Alistair Reron. I m a pureblooded wizard from Ireland who has no time for insensitive idiots. he snarled. He managed to avoid Crabbe s first punch but Goyle s took him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. As he fell over, he kicked out at their feet, knocking one of the over. Enough! Snape roared, casting Impedimento on all of them and securing them in place. There will be no fighting in my classroom! Eighty points from Ravenclaw and thirty from Slytherin! he screamed. That s complete bullshit, you greasy bastard! Alistair shouted at Snape.

Lera stood and walked toward Alistar only to be blocked by Snape's spell. Never in her life had she wanted to hold someone so much. "Remove the spell please professor. Class is nearly over anyway and please reconsider the points. There is no way it should be like that." She felt it immediately when the spell was dropped. She stepped toward him trying not to look in a hurry. She took his hand and turned to grab her bag. "Class dismissed." "Well off to Hagrid's for detention I guess."

Alistair was still hunched over from being hit in the gut. He hadn t been eating lately so he felt like a train had hit him. He had a bit of a limp as well, his ankle still being sore. He took out his wand, a single, smooth ten inch wand with ivory laced into the wood to increase durability. That was a wand made for battle, and one that had been choosing men in his family for several generations. He waved it at his equipment and opened his bag. The items shrunk and disappeared into the satchel. He made sure he was smiling, just for Lera s sake, and managed to convince himself to wrap his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Yeah, that ll be interesting, to say the least. he muttered to her.

"Yeah, By the way, your wand is really cool looking. Mines lame." She stopped and pulled her mahogany wand out of her bag. It was 12 1/2 inches long with a Dragon heart-string core, within the mahogany was Cherry Blossom wood which shaped to spelled out in Korean: "Family before Self."

He removed his arm from around her shoulders, a little dejectedly, and took out his wand. The dark redwood looked as if it had streams of cream running through it due to the ivory. It had a phoenix feather core and it looked like it had been used to not only cast spells but as a weapon with which to stab. That was entirely believable, seeing as how the maker of the wand had made the tip of it extremely thin, just like a needle. As for your question earlier, I m going to a party after detention. he said softly. And your wand isn t lame. It s rather unique, actually. Just like its owner he said with a soft smile.

She smiled. "Thanks for considering me unique." She placed her wand in her bag and took his hand in hers. "So where is this party at?" She started to walk again heading to Hagrid's.

He chuckled softly. It s hard not to, Lera. You are quite beautiful, you know. he said softly to her, gently squeezing her hand. He considered her question for a moment. Should he tell her where it was? He d always liked her for the fact that she was pure in a sense. She d probably never drank or smoked before. He didn t want to lead her down that path.

Her smile grew. "Quit trying to flatter me. I'm not that beautiful. I'm just average little old me." She kissed him on the cheek. "And if your not gonna tell me where the Party is at least tell me who's throwing it."

He stopped and took both of her hands in his, holding them gently but securely. You re so much more than average, Lera. You re much, much more than any other girl in this school. he said gently, daring to give her a very soft, barely felt kiss on her tender lips.

She pulled back and smiled. "I love you, Alistar. I just wanted you to know that." She placed both her hands on his chest. "Now if your done attempting to redirect my attention. Where is this party and who's in charge of it?"

He smiled softly at her for a moment before sighing. Fred and George are hosting a party out in the Forbidden Forest. It s probably not safe in the least, we may all die terrible, gruesome deaths, but if we don t, it ll be a bloody good time. he said with a wink, placing his hands over hers on his chest so she could slightly feel his heartbeat.

"I didn't know you were talking about THAT party. I was already planning on being at that one. And we won't die... At least not all of us. If something attacks just run and let it get the slow people." She moved her hands back to her side and continued walking. "We better hurry or we won't get out of detention in time for the party." She knew that he probably thought she was innocent but, she was so far from it.

He blinked a few times in surprise as he watched her walk away. She turned and gave him a strange look. Are you cmoing? she asked. I m Yeah, I m coming. he said, walking quickly to catch up with her. She was going to the party too? Has everything he s ever thought about her been a lie? He sighed, keeping his hands balled into fists. Today wasn t turning out well.

She slowed down so he could catch up. Once he was beside her she reached down and took his hand. "Why so tense all of a sudden? Did I say something?"

He faked a smile. No, everything s completely all right. he lied to her. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek as they walked even though his emotions were in a whirlwind and his thoughts were jumbled and clouded.

She shook her head as the neared Hagrid's hut. "Alistar, please don't lie to me. I'm very good at reading people and your not ok. What's bothering you?"

He laughed stiffly. I m fine, I promise. I ll talk to you about it in a bit, all right? We need to focus on this right now. he said gently to her. He didn t know why he spoke so gently to her but it felt like anything above that soft, loving whisper was being cruel. He squeezed her hand gently as they neared the door.

She nodded. "Your right. Let's hope we survive detention. It'd be a pain in my ass if we died." She knocked on the door and heard Hagrid walking toward it. "Hello there Lera. You both here for detention."  
>"Yeah, stupid dick head Snape sent us."<br>"Don't talk that way about a professor."  
>"Can we hurry and get this over with?"<br>"Alright, we have a small problem with some loose pixies in the forest. I need you two to help me find them."

Listening to Hagrid and Lera talk, Alistair found himself looking at the forest. He shivered slightly as a cold wind swept through his robes. There was something just .wrong about that place. Maybe it was all the unicorns that died a few years ago. He didn t know. He looked back to the others. Pixies, huh? Fine, let s do it. he said grudgingly. Not like it can be very hard, all things considered. Of course, I ve never had this class so I don t know anything about this.

She shrugged. "It's simple use the spell reducto and blow them up. If you see anything else run." "Well off with you then you can leave your bags here."  
>She dropped her bag and walked toward the forest pausing to give Alistar a moment to catch up.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid letting them go out into the forest surprised him but made him a little happy. That would give him and Lera some alone time. He walked up next to her as they walked into the forest, watching for the light from the cabin to disappear. Lumos. he whispered, making his wand light up. They were surrounded by thick trees, the bases of several of them were twenty feet wide and were open with vines for a natural door. He came up behind Lera as she examined a tree and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He breathed down her neck, making her shiver slightly as the intoxicating scent of her wafted gently up his nose. She jumped slightly at his touch but soon relaxed. Alistair, what are you- she started to say but he cut her off. Shhh. The pixies can wait. he whispered to her. He brushed aside some of the vines and moved the both of them into the tree, setting his wand in the ground to act as a lamp. He spun her around and she pushed him onto the ground and crawled over him, her crotch pressing up against his. He sucked in air as he felt his length stiffen in his trousers and she bit down onto his neck gently. She pulled away a second later and smirked. Oh? What s this? she murmured to him slipping her hand inside his pants and wrapping it around his length. He gasped softly and clenched the grass beneath his fingers. She started to slowly rub it, trying to coax him to ejaculate. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second before he suddenly grabbed her and put her on her back and crawled over her. His hand reached into her shirt and he grabbed her right breast, squeezing it and making her gasp and moan. He lifted up her shirt and unhooked her bra. He pressed his mouth to her right nipple and began sucking on it until it was perked up and swollen. Her rubbing of his length was now fast and lubricated by the sweat on her palm. He could feel the natural lubricant coming out of his length and he pulled her hand out of his trousers and pinned it against the ground. Her legs were spread and wrapped around his body, his crotch close to hers. He had once dry humped one of his girlfriends and remembered how wonderful it felt so he began to slowly do the same, thrusting his stiff shaft against her womanhood. Their trousers prevented any real contact but nevertheless, the act caused them both to moan loudly as he went, pushing himself harder and harder against her. Finally, he felt the release of his seed in his pants and knew he was spent. He thrust against her two more times and then laid his head on her chest, panting heavily with her.

She moaned as he lay his head on her chest. "That's the first time anyone has done anything like that to me." "Did I hurt you?" The tenderness in his voice shocked her.  
>"No, it was... Yeah I got nothing. Can you think of a word? Like a sexy version of amazing. I'm not very go-" He kissed her on the lips interrupting her.<br>"Shut up before you make it awkward." She nodded.  
>"Still wanna go to that Party?" She would have preferred to stay right where they were and have some more fun but, somepeople would notice if they weren't there.<p>

Laying his head back onto her chest, he simply stated the fact that he had always wanted to say. I love you. he said softly, nuzzling her chest gently. And no, I said I might show up so no one is really expecting me. I d prefer we stay here and do whatever comes to mind. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. That sounds good to me. The pixies can wait and the party could suck. she said. He smiled and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. It relaxed him, strangely enough. He guessed it was because the person doing it was someone he loved and trusted not to try and hurt him. She ran her fingers down his back and he took a quick, sharp intake of breath as she touched a large bruise. He quickly shut his eyes, trying to block out the incoming rush of memories.

"Are you ok?" She sensed something was wrong. I hope I didn't do something wrong... I'm always screwing things up please don't let me mess this one thing up. Somehow thinking to herself had ended up turning into a silent prayer to her favorite imaginary angel Castiel. "Please don't let me hurt him." It took her a moment to realize she had said it out loud.

He swallowed nervously. No, no, you didn t hurt me, if I m whom you speak of. There s just a, uh, bruise there. That s all. he said softly. He hoped she wouldn t try to pull up his shirt and see it. He didn t want her asking how he got it. She d probably tell the headmaster and he d never be allowed back home again

She lifted her self to a sitting position. "By now I would have figured you knew me better then to try and drop the subject. How did you get it?"

He rubbed the back of his head, inching away from her slightly. Eh, I just fell . he lied. He made sure to push his shirt down to where her fingers had lifted it slightly, smiling weakly at her.

She shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. Just know if your lying, I will find out." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Now lets push that a side and figure out what to do now."

He pulled her up onto his lap until she was straddling him and placed his face between her breasts. Oh, I don t know You pick now he murmured to her, his hands creeping up into her shirt.

She shivered. If only she were ready for this... "I think maybe we should actually go to the party. Since Fred and George are throwing it it's no doubt gonna be awesome." She didn't want to tell him but, she wasn't ready for things like he seemed to want.

He quickly removed his hand from under her shirt and pulled his face away from her. I understand. he said, waiting for her to get off his lap so he could stand up. He should ve known better than to try that.

She smiled. "Don't sound so disappointed, you'll get a chance." She stood. "I'm just not ready yet."

He smiled at her and kissed her gently. I m not disappointed. I was worried I had freaked you out or something. he said, standing up. He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and kissed her forehead.

He smiled at her and kissed her gently. I m not disappointed. I was worried I had freaked you out or something. he said, standing up. He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and kissed her forehead.

She giggled. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. By the way, when did you get so strong?"

He chuckled softly and nuzzled her. Over the summer and winter breaks. I ve been exercising like mad, hoping to get in the Triwizard Cup but he let the sentence hang in the air, slightly disappointed.

She sighed. "I understand and It's not your fault the age limit was 17... You know what, I think we should try and keep Potter from winning."

He simply shrugs a little so as not to disturb her in his arms. Doesn t matter now, love. Even if he did lose, that d mean Fleur, that Hufflepuff idiot, or Krum would win. Come on, let s just cuddle for a little while in here he murmured soothingly to her.

She crossed her arms and pouted like a kid having a tantrum. "I don't want to cuddle. I want to do something."

That s very vague. he said, chuckling softly as he kissed the tip of her nose.

She glared. "Dumb ass I don't mean that." She hoped he didn't take it offense that she called him a dumb ass. She said it out of love. 


End file.
